


The Magic Pumpkins

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Comme tous les samedis soirs, Duncan se rend au Chaudron Baveur.





	The Magic Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime sur mes écrits.

La première fois que Duncan revit Susan Bones après la guerre, l'ancien Gryffondor était en train de boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était presque plein en ce samedi soir et il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir à sa table. Cela finit par arriver environ une demi-heure après son arrivée. Il la reconnut immédiatement mais mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler de son prénom. A l'époque de Poudlard, Susan était connue avant tout comme la nièce d'Amelia Bones.   
  
La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rondes, ses yeux, malgré les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin, reflétaient toujours une profonde gentillesse. La seule différence notable était ses cheveux qu'elle portait désormais en un carré plongeant.  
  
— Excusez-moi ! La place est libre ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise vide.  
— Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, répliqua Duncan en souriant. Bièraubeurre ? questionna-t-il en désignant sa boisson d'un signe de tête.  
— Il n'y a que ça de vrai, répondit-elle joyeusement.  
— Ça et le whiskey Pur Feu, ajouta Duncan en souriant largement.  
  
Le jeune homme ne put rater le regard mi outré, mi amusé de l’ancienne camarade de maison de sa sœur.   
  
— Pas une grande amatrice de whiskey Pur Feu ? plaisanta-t-il.  
— Pas vraiment, non, avoua Susan.  
  
Duncan ne put s’empêcher à cet instant de noter la joliesse de son regard ainsi que la courbe parfaite de son nez.  
  
— Je m’appelle Duncan, au fait.  
— Je sais. Tu es le frère aîné de Luciana, c’est ça ?  
  
L’ancien Gryffondor perdit presque immédiatement le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Sa sœur cadette était décédée durant la dernière guerre et l’évoquer était encore quelque chose de très difficile pour le jeune homme et sa famille.   
  
— Désolée, je… Je ne voulais pas… bredouilla Susan, confuse.  
— C’est rien, répliqua Duncan d’une voix qu’il espérait neutre. Son… Son prénom n’est pas tabou mais… Ce n’est pas toujours facile de parler d’elle. Cela fait encore trop mal.  
— Je comprends, répondit Susan, sincère.  
  
Les yeux de l’ancienne Poufsouffle se voilèrent de tristesse alors que ses pensées s’envolèrent certainement vers Amelia Bones. Comme Gordon, le père de Duncan, et Luciana, la tante de Susan avait été assassinée durant la guerre.  
  
— Ma tante… Elle… Je sais qu’elle paraissait souvent froide et distante aux personnes extérieures mais elle était… Elle était terriblement gentille. Je me souviens tous ces après-midis que nous avons passés ensemble avec mes parents, mes frères et sœurs et elle. Elle… Elle savait lire les gens et trouvait toujours le cadeau qui saurait nous faire plaisir.  
— Luchie…   
  
Duncan esquissa un sourire alors que le visage de sa sœur se dessinait dans son esprit. Luciana était décédée un an plus tôt et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se rappeler les traits de son visage. Dans ces moments-là, l’ancien Gryffondor sortait son portefeuille et en extirpait une photographie de sa famille. Elle avait été prise en octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze, le douze plus exactement, lors du mariage de sa cousine Avalon avec Marcus Flint.   
  
— Elle me manque, finit-il par lâcher. Elle me manque, elle manque à ma mère, à Ava et je suis certain qu’elle manque aussi à Marcus même s’il ne le dira jamais.  
— Elle était très appréciée.  
  
Duncan hocha la tête.  
  
— Elle avait pris le meilleur de notre père et de notre mère. Elle était gentille, douce, tolérante, travailleuse, patiente… Une bonne Poufsouffle ! conclut-il en souriant.  
— A Luciana ! lança Susan en levant son verre.  
— A ceux qui sont tombés pour la liberté, répliqua Duncan en trinquant avec la jeune femme. A mon père ! A Amelia Bones ! A Kenneth ! A Fred !  
  
Face à lui, Susan esquissa un sourire triste.  
  
— Tu viens souvent ici ?  
— Non, mais Hannah m’a dit que les Magic Pumpkins devaient donner un concert ce soir et comme c’est mon groupe préféré, expliqua l’ancienne Poufsouffle.  
— Ah ?  
— Tu ne les aimes pas ? questionna-t-elle en voyant sa mine surprise.  
— Disons plutôt que je ne les connais pas, répondit Duncan.  
— Tu aimes le rock ?  
— J’adore ! Mais je dois avouer que j’ai un faible pour le rock moldu. Les Beatles, les Rolling Stones… Tu connais pas ? s’étonna-t-il en constatant qu’elle le fixait d’un air perdu.  
— Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
— Ah ! Ceci explique cela ! Mon père était Moldu et son groupe préféré a toujours été les Beatles. Il faudra que je te fasse écouter un jour ! lança Duncan, passionné.  
— Avec plaisir ! Tu viens toutes les semaines ici, toi ?  
— Presque ! D’habitude, je viens avec ma cousine Ava et son mari mais leur fille était malade donc…  
— Ils ont dû annuler, compléta Susan en souriant. Disons qu’au moins ils ont une bonne raison. La personne qui devait m’accompagner à annuler hier car elle avait un rendez-vous galant. Enfin… Maintenant, je sais où je me trouve dans la liste de ses priorités.  
  
Duncan ne sut pas quoi répondre face au sourire triste qu’elle arborait.  
  
— Pas cool, finit-il par lâcher faut de mieux.  
  
— Non, pas cool du tout. Enfin, c’est la vie, comme on dit.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux quelques instants et quand Duncan ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’elle faisait dans la vie, le chanteur des Magic Pumpkins commença à présenter son groupe. Son fort accent trahissait ses origines écossaises tout comme le fait qu’il porte un kilt. Le son de la guitare et celui de la batterie envahirent le pub quelques instants plus tard. La voix du chanteur était grave et suave. Le parfait cocktail pour plaire aux filles. Duncan jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Susan et ne put manquer l’étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de l’ancienne Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé en la voyant dodeliner de la tête en rythme et chantonner les paroles des chansons. Elle vivait la musique.  
  
Le concert dura deux heures, mais il aurait pu durer deux fois plus de temps que Duncan ne s’en serait pas rendu compte tant les mélodies l’avaient fait vibrer. Les deux jeunes gens revécurent la performance des Magic Pumpkins et discutèrent plus généralement de musique. La conversation était si passionnante qu’ils se retrouvèrent devant l’entrée sorcière du Chaudron Baveur quelques heures plus tard lorsque l’établissement ferma. Même Tom avait besoin de dormir.  
  
— On se voit la semaine prochaine ? questionna Susan alors qu’à l’horizon le soleil commençait à se lever.  
  
Le jeune homme ne put retenir un bâillement avant de lui offrir un sourire fatigué.  
  
— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Ainsi commencèrent les rendez-vous amicaux qui finirent par devenir galants, de Duncan et Susan.


End file.
